A liquid crystal display (LCD) device includes an LCD panel, and a backlight module that provides a light source for the LCD panel. The LCD panel includes a plurality of pixel electrodes and common electrodes opposite to the pixel electrodes. A pixel capacitor is formed between a pixel electrode and a common electrode, the pixel electrode is connected to a drain electrode of a thin film transistor (TFT), and liquid crystal (LC) molecules are arranged between two electrodes of the pixel capacitor. The LCD panel outputs different voltages to the drain electrode of the TFT so that the LC molecules have different deflection angles, and luminous flux corresponding to the deflection angles are different, which makes the LCD panel display images. The LCD panel further includes scan lines and data lines that cross each other. The scan lines are controlled by a scanning driver integrated circuit IC, and the data lines are controlled by a data driver IC. The scan lines controls switching of corresponding TFTs. When the TFTs are turned on, different driving voltages are output to the pixel electrodes by the data line, thus controlling display of the images of the LCD panel. To adjust applied voltage and display brightness linearity of the LCD panel, a gamma calibration circuit is often used. A gamma voltage output by the gamma calibration circuit is combined with an original data voltage to drive the data lines. Because there is a determined resistance in the circuit, a parasitic capacitance is formed between the data line and the common electrode. When a voltage of the data line is changed, potential of the common electrode is affected. If the resistance of the common electrode is too high, the potential of the common electrodes may not be returned to a set potential within short time, namely the voltage of the common electrode is not a stable fixed value any more, variation is produced around the fixed value, and the variation may produce crosstalk, resulting in decrease of image effects.